Always and Forever
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: She made a mistake and she'll do anything to take it away. Crying to herself in the Science Lab Gardens someone finally comes and lets her know that he will be there for her. Always and Forever. Dedicated to Sophie220 and Stessa. Troyella


**A/N Alcohol does horrible things to people, it's fun but it can leave you with regrets babes. Umm yeah im sooo busy you wouldn't believe ALL fics on hold :) also im gunna avoid this site probs until HSM2 comes out over here that's September 21****st**** I believe. The HSM2 songs are leaked :) some of them are great!**

**Guys the flashback isn't great writing but I want you to take in mind most of the flashback is true and it was hard writing, and that was the alcohol consumed I believe **

**Dedication: Sophie220 I must have been a pain and im so sorry but thanks for all the help. Stessa you didn't say much but those few words helped me too.**

* * *

**Always and Forever**

The sun beamed down over east high, each ray softly kissing the skin of each pupil lazily walking the grounds. Gabriella Montez sat atop the school, perched on the bench of the science lab garden. Her soft chestnut brown hair, hung low over her eyes as the tears continued to fall gently from her face, as she buried her head in her hands; her entire body shaking as her mind wound back the events of Friday's party.

Troy Bolton continued to roam the school halls, looking everywhere for his best friend. The rumours began to circulate yesterday morning, and by the time Troy knew about them Gabriella was no where to be seen. His heart felt like it was about to be ripped from his chest, he knew that rumour was true and he knew how much Gabriella was hurting inside. Friday night, Kelsi's big birthday party a night Troy really wished he could erase from his memory.

_Flashback_

_The music began to play from the stereo as Troy Bolton sat on the couch, his eyes trained firmly to his best friend who had her tongue shoved down somebody's throat. Picking up the small bottle of red liquor he placed it to his lips, taking a small sip before coughing as the liquid burnt his lips and throat sending his mind spinning. The fact that the alcohol was illegal in most countries didn't bother him; neither did it matter that it was 60 and too much can kill you. The sight of the girl of his dreams, her arms wrapped around some stranger's neck was way too much to bear._

_Suddenly she ran outside, the boy following her. Troy got up stumbling across the room in an attempt to see her more clearly. He passed Sharpay and Zeke who were making out in the corner, Sharpay almost mounting him as she starved his throat of air. Troy placed his hands on the door, almost falling out of it when he saw Gabriella, her face now planted onto Taylor's. He regretted taking her to the party tonight; he never knew she would get this drunk on some WKD, Lamborghini, and Smirnoff, she was not responsible at all when she was drunk and he hated it more than his sober mind would encompass the following morning. He watched as she pulled away, giggling before running down the garden, attaching herself to yet ANOTHER man. Sighing Troy turned, it wasn't worth it, and he couldn't stop her now. Oh how wrong he had been. _

_Gabriella turned around, her back against the garden fence her mind was disorientated as she felt another mouth on hers, gently prying her mouth open as his hands began to roam her body. Her mind continued to whirl, hardly noticing that her bra was now unclipped, and his hands was stroking her breasts lightly as he picked her up, pushing her back to the wall. _

"_I'll do things like this"_

_His voice sounded far away, as she felt hands up her skirt rubbing her backside before he snaked his hands down her tights, moving round the front before reaching down her knickers._

"_Can you not?"_

_Gabriella pulled away, her mind screaming at her that it was wrong and that even if it wasn't they couldn't do that anyway._

"_I'm sorry"_

"_No it's just, that time of the month"_

_She spoke, not knowing that later she would thank god for inventing periods. His hands hurriedly moved back up her body, coming back to rest on her breasts as he started sucking on her neck. If she knew the size of the love bite he would leave tainted on her skin, she would have thought twice about it. _

"_I love you"_

_She frowned, why did he say that? She knew they were drunk, but to say that was insane. Still she felt those three words rising in the back of her throat. Those three words she knew she reserved to only ever to say to Troy when the time was right. _

"_I love you too"_

_She cursed herself; she didn't mean it she never would. It was dark and she could hardly make out his face, she wasn't sure who he was or what he wanted but she hardly had time to think about it, before he was talking again._

"_I wish you weren't on my period"_

"_Me too"_

_Where did that come from? Of course she wasn't sorry, she was blessing the lords, and Gabriella Montez is not that girl, in the last 2 weeks she had turned from a good girl to a slag. She had never touched a boy and now this? _

"_What would you do if you weren't on?"_

"_I dunno"_

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_I don't"_

_This talk continued for a few minutes, the shrill scream of his mates calling him heard in the background. They laughed breaking the kiss they were now sharing as water from the rain dropped onto her head, bringing her back to her senses. _

"_What can I do to you?"_

"_I don't know suck my tits"_

_WHAT! Her mind continued to whir, how was she going to get out of this? She didn't even know him and he couldn't believe the words that had just left her mouth._

"_Choose one"_

"_I dunno"_

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_I don't"_

"_Pick one"_

"_I dunno"_

"_Pick one!"_

"_I dunno left" _

_Suddenly she felt her top be lifted up and a mouth on her breasts. She couldn't stop it she knew she couldn't but she wanted too. She let him a moan leaving her mouth as she just sat there, her mind still spinning insanely as she tried to think of other things. Her mind fighting her senses as she wondered if what she was doing was so wrong. The sound of the party started seeping through her brain, as he pulled her top back down; attaching himself to her lips once again. Their tongues battled as he continued to stroke her legs, his hands roaming every part of bare skin he could find. _

"_I really wish you weren't on your period"_

"_Me too"_

"_What else would you do?"_

"_Everything"_

_She knew this wasn't true, she didn't know what she was talking about her mind was poisoned with the mixture of Alcohol that stunk on her breath. His eyes bore into hers as he leant into her nuzzling her neck, trailing rough kisses up and down it; pausing to suck gently on the same spot once again. _

"_Like what"_

"_I don't know, suck you're cock"_

_He laughed looking at her in disbelief as Gabriella battled the urge to hit herself. As soon as those words left her mouth, she realised how much trouble she was in he was the type of guy to make her do something like this. He didn't care she had heard the story, he broke up with his last girlfriend and chased her down the street trying to force her to have sex with him. If he wanted this he would get it. Gabriella looked at him, seeing the look in his eyes as a grin escaped him. She had his hand down his trousers and was absentmindedly groping him, running her hand across his shaft as she sighed hardly realising what she was actually doing._

"_So you can't give me a blow job because you're on you're period?"_

_Gabriella began to laugh, when she looked at it from his point of view it was a stupid reason. She reached out of his trousers and began to fiddle with his buckle turning round as she felt him push her away, pulling his trousers and underwear down with great ease. She couldn't see anything in the darkness but she was pretty sure whatever she was doing or about to do was going to be a big mistake…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Troy slowly opened the door that led to the gardens; he could already hear her soft sobs echoing from the rooftop. His heart ached as he thought back to that night a tear threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Gabi?"

Her head shot up as she looked over to the concrete steps, Troy gingerly poking his head around the corner a weak smile on his face. She looked so broken, tear stains covered her cheeks and her hands were resting in her lap as she stared at them in disgust.

"Hey"

Her voice barely carried to his ears as she took another glance at him. He had never seen such emotion in her eyes, just looking at her broke him. He walked up to her slowly wrapping his arms tightly around her waist inhaling her sweet kiwi scented hair as she cried into his chest, large shaking sobs leaving her small form.

"Shush baby it's going to be okay"

She was way too distraught to notice Troy's use of the word baby and the way he held her tight against him, every now and then raining soft kisses into her hair. Troy was so madly in love with her and the only thing that killed him more than knowing what she had done was the aftermath.

"No it's not, I'm the schools slut!"

She was now mumbling incoherently and a new wave of hot tears washed down her. She clung to Troy's shirt and for once in the days since the party she felt truly secure and safe in his arms.

"Gabi come on you know that's not true, half the girls in this school have done much worse, and you told me yourself you never finished it"

It was true, a few seconds in she came to her senses enough to know that that wasn't what she wanted to do. Her mind raced back to the second she pulled away, the distaste on his face as he asked her what she was doing, she vaguely remembered stumbling back into the house joining up with Taylor who had a similar thing happen to her, they spent the next 20 minutes crying in the bathroom wishing to god they hadn't been so stupid. She looked up to Troy her brown eyes penetrating his blue, a small glint of hope shining through. _My god she is so beautiful, if I ever see the guy who did this to her again I'm going to kill him. _

"No I didn't but it's still bad enough"

She was staring up at him, trying desperately to remember the thing that was nagging the back of her brain. It involved Troy but still her memories were clouded, the only thing she could clearly remember was those moments of her life in the bush.

"Listen Gabi, I was there for you that night and I'm here for you now. Always and forever."

She froze. _Always and forever. Always and forever. Always and forever._ Everything came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks and it was there, in that moment as Troy held her that she remembered.

_Flashback_

_She fell from the top of the stairs, tears still cascading down her cheeks as she fell into Troy's open arms. He was now almost as intoxicated as Gabriella but hearing her cry almost sobered him up. Pulling her in close he gently rubbed her side muttering sweet gestures and thoughts into her ear. Never once realising that he was confessing his feelings for her as he gently rubbed her waist with his hands leaning in feeling her breath on his cheek. _

"_Thank you Troy"_

_She murmured seconds before there lips met, she felt like she had floated up from her body and was watching everything as it happened. He pulled her closer splitting her lips with his tongue which she gladly accepted, all the bad thoughts of the night slipping away. The pair finally pulled apart gasping for breath._

"_I love you so so damn much Gabriella Jane Montez"_

_He whispered, holding her as tightly as he could; wanting this one night to last forever, he had finally gotten his kiss and nothing could take it away from him._

_End Flashback_

She pulled away from east highs basketball boy, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"W-What?"

Troy looked in bemusement as his electric blue eyes bore into hers shining in love and adoration. She shook her head slightly, seemingly surprised when she was still facing him. A worried look now passed over Troy as he grabbed onto Gabi's hands.

"Baby what's wrong? You look really weird are you ok?"

His voice was frantic and it all seemed to come out jumbled in one long word as Gabriella's eyes widened still. _Baby…_The silence that now filled the gardens was thick in the air broken only by the gentle swaying of the plants.

All too soon Troy felt soft lips on his, he froze, instantly relaxing as he realised it was Gabriella, responding to the kiss as he pulled her in closer, the afternoon sunlight spilling over the balcony onto the couple. She felt Troy's tongue nudging her lips gently, trying to pry them apart which she gladly obliged too their tongues now fighting a fierce battle with no winner. Finally pulling away for breath they leant together their foreheads touching as there eyes closed savouring the moment.

"I love you too Troy"

He frowned slightly, when had he said he loved her? Not that it wasn't true because he did more than even he could encompass. He pulled her onto his lap where she sighed gently and laid her head on his chest.

"You too Gabi, Always and Forever"

* * *

**A/n okay so it ended just being a total cute Troyella with a true life incident thrown in. This was to say thanks to Sophie and Stessa things weren't so scary after :) well you know I love reviews children. **

**- I want more. She wants fabulous that is her simple request!**


End file.
